Fireworks
by Alive to Live a Lie
Summary: La primera noche vieja de James & Lily. Mi entrada para el reto de año nuevo en el for 'The Ruins'. Feliz 2012.


__Todos los personajes utilizados aquí son de la señora __**J. K. Rowling**__ y las locuras mías. Así que si robas algo de esto, voy a patear tu trasero. Solo te aviso.__

* * *

><p><em>Ultimo fiction de este año. Espero que lo disfruten y voten cuando se abran las votaciones. <em>

_Este drabble es para el__** reto de año nuevo**__ del foro __**The Ruins**__. Y mi palabra era __**pólvora**_

_Disculpen si esto es muy malo, pero con todo lo que me paso esta semana es lo mejor que pude hacer. No estoy especialmente romántica, pero blha._

_Hope you like it!_

**.**

**Fireworks**

**.**

Era feliz. Y el reflejo se lo confirmaba a Lily, mientras se miraba en el espejo. Lily era una chica bastante bonita, que no pasaba inadvertida por su cabello rojo fuego, y esos ojos color esmeralda, de un color que James decía jamás había visto antes. James. Y la sonrisa regreso a su rostro. Y es que la pelirroja no podía pensar en su novio sin sonreír en el acto.

De hecho él era el motivo de tanta felicidad en ella. Era el primer año nuevo que iban a pasar juntos, y aunque pareciera pronto para que vivieran solos (su padre no paraba de repetirlo) ella sabía que no era así.

Ella amaba a James con todo su corazón y sabía que él la amaba con su alma desde hace muchos años.  
>El sonido de la puerta principal siendo cerrada, saco a Lily de sus pensamientos, se levantó del taburete frente al tocador alisando se la falda y bajo las escaleras para ver a James quitándose la capa de viaje. En cuanto el la vio, todo su rostro se ilumino con una hermosa sonrisa, esa que hacían a sus piernas temblar, y que sus malditas 'admiradoras' quisieran tirársele encima al final del partido de Quidditch cuando estában en el colegio.<br>Sacudiendo la cabeza, se arrojó a los brazos abiertos de James que la estaban esperando como siempre.  
>En cuanto sus brazos se cerraron a su alrededor, sintió ese familiar aleteo en el estómago y sonrió mientras inhalaba su delicioso aroma.<p>

—Hola, amor— saludó James. —Veo que me extrañaste—

Recibió un pequeño golpe de la pelirroja en el estómago, que lo hizo soltar una risita y acariciar su cabello, para después besarlo.

Lily se limitó a dejarlo ir, y correr a la cocina, pues la cena debería estar casi lista.

Cuando volvió a cerrar el horno después de asegurarse de que el pavo estuviera bien, se volvió y vio a James sentado en la mesa de su cocina, de la casa que compartían a las afueras de Londres.

Después de la rica cena que tuvieron (y sin ninguna intromisión de parte de los demás merodeadores, para desconcierto de Lily) James insistió en salir a ver los juegos de _pólvora_, a pesar de que afuera hacia un frio del demonio. Pero Lily, al ver los ojos esperanzados de James, no pudo negarse. Así que James fue por su abrigo y un par de cobijas de lana, y regreso para abrigar a la pelirroja.

Salieron al horrendo frio, y James encendió un fuego para que su Lily no muriera de hipotermia.

Cuando el reloj estaba a punto de marcar las doce, James saco (de no sé dónde) un par de copas con vino, y comenzaron los juegos de _pólvora_.

Lily ni siquiera los vio. No podía apartar la vista de James, que en ese momento se veía un poco nervioso y asustado, Lily no entendía porque, hasta que salieron esas palabras de su boca.

—Así que ¿Qué dices pelirroja, te gustan los juegos de _pólvora_?

Lily, renuentemente aparto la mirada de los ojos color avellana de James, y se centró en el cielo que brillaba con la _pólvora_

Y lo que vio ahí, la dejo con la boca abierta.

'Lily, mi pelirroja hermosa ¿quieres ser la esposa de este hombre que muere por ti?'

La pelirroja volteo a verlo, y fue cuando comprendió su expresión. Ella podía decirle que no, y sabría que James esperaría, pero ¿podría ella espera? La respuesta era clara, lo amaba con todo el corazón, y no se imaginaba una vida en la que no pudiera despertar junto a él, pelear por cosas sin sentido. No podía ver una vida en la que él no le dijera 'pelirroja' o la jodiera solo para que ella le gritara 'Potter'. Le amaba demasiado para decir que no.

—Sí, James. Si quiero.

Y en cuanto esas palabras dejaron sus labios, los labios del moreno la atacaron en un beso lleno de amor y pasión. Un beso de esperanza.

En cuanto se separaron, ella le regaló una sonrisa muy amplia y sintió que sus ojos picaban con lágrimas de felicidad.

James junto sus frentes y susurró.

—Feliz año nuevo, futura señora Potter.

¡Feliz 2012!

.**C**arolina

31 de diciembre de 2011


End file.
